Tu Prendras ma Place
by Cinevorous
Summary: OS sur le couple Kanata et Takamina. L'admiration de Kanata envers son modèle se transforme en un amour intense.


J'étais en train de papoter avec Nagisa et Chieri quand Yuko entra dans notre chambre pour me dire que Takamina allait mieux et qu'elle voulait me parler. J'allais donc à l'infirmerie avant de dire aux filles de ne pas m'attendre si elles voulaient sortirent se balader. Lorsque je poussai la porte, Takamina était assise sur le lit, toujours dans les draps, et regardait par la fenêtre ouverte, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux détachés. Elle était vraiment magnifique comme ça, naturelle. J'avais l'habitude de la voir les cheveux noués, souvent surmonter d'un nœud papillon. La voir ainsi, en cet instant, me rendait heureuse car j'avais l'impression que cette scène magnifique n'était réservée qu'à moi. Je me raclai doucement la gorge pour signaler ma présence et elle se retourna vers moi en souriant.

\- Bonjour Kanata, me lança-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, euh, tu peux fermer la fenêtre s'il te plait ?

Je fis un signe de tête et m'approchai de la fenêtre pour m'exécuter. Une fois la fenêtre refermée je me tournai vers Takamina. Elle tapota le lit pour me faire signe de m'asseoir et je pris place face à elle.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redirai surement, mais ce ne sera jamais assez, tu m'as sauvée la vie, Kanata, merci.

\- Ecoute, c'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser là tout de même ! Nous sommes entrainées pour nous battre et vous aider, je suis arrivée là au bon moment, c'est tout, je n'ai aucun mérite, j'aurai du mieux te protéger pour éviter que cet incident arrive. C'est moi qui devait assurer tes arrières hier, une seconde d'inattention et…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai eu cette seconde d'inattention, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Contente toi de prendre mes remerciements, conclu-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Mon cœur s'emballa. En vérité si hier elle s'était fait attaquée c'était parce que pendant un quart de seconde j'avais baissé ma garde pour la regarder danser.

Nous étions en l'an 2070 et le divertissement était interdit sur la plus part des planètes habitées. Des groupes d'idoles avaient néanmoins survécu, développant tout un tas de stratagèmes, d'armes, pour se protéger en cas d'attaque du gouvernement. Mes amies et moi étions chargées de protéger les filles du groupe pendant qu'elles chantaient. Dès que nous apercevions un ennemi nous l'éloignions pour qu'aucun danger ne vienne troubler un concert. Nous avions été recruté lors de plusieurs auditions, notre but étant de succéder aux actuelles chanteuses des AKB0048, de prendre leur noms, leur place. La Takamina que je vénérais était en fait la cinquième Takamina. Je n'avais jamais connu les autres, je savais juste que le caractère de chaque filles correspondait au membre originel auquel elles succédaient. Je n'avais pas forcement pour but de succéder à Takamina, si j'étais entrée dans le groupe c'était simplement parce que j'étais fan et que j'aimais le chant et la danse. Je faisais partis du groupe depuis maintenant trois ans et je portais toujours mon propre nom, n'ayant encore succéder à personne.

Que Takamina me remercie était une chose précieuse pour moi. Je chérissais chaque nouvel instant passé à ses côtés. Etant d'une génération inférieure à la sienne je ne le côtoyai pas souvent, je me contentai de l'admirer de loin. Je ne savais d'ailleurs plus vraiment à quel moment mon admiration à son égard c'était transformé en amour.

Elle prit soudainement mes mains dans les siennes me tirant de mes pensées et prit un air grave.

\- Kanata, je pense que tu es prête pour prendre ma succession, lâche-t-elle avec l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Quoi, non, mais non ! Tu n'es pas encore prête à quitter le groupe, et même, je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur !

\- Ça fait déjà bien longtemps que tu m'as surpassé Kanata. Pour se qui est de moi, non je n'ai pas envie de partir, penser à ça me rend triste et nostalgique, je n'ai pas envie de quitter toutes les amies que je me suis faite ici, mais il est devenu évident que tu ne peux plus rester au fond. Il est temps pour toi de briller et de devenir Takamina.

Je pleurais. Les larmes étaient arrivées si vite que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Elles coulaient si vite et si nombreuse que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je dus lâcher les mains de Takamina pour enfouir mon visage dans les miennes. Elle était mon idole, je ne voulais pas la voir quitter les AKB, l'idée même du groupe sans elle m'était inimaginable. Certes c'était un rêve pour moi de pouvoir lui succéder, mais cela impliquait également une immense souffrance. Prendre sa place reviendrait à causer sa tristesse, à causer toutes les larmes qu'elles verseraient lors de ses derniers concerts, ses derniers jours en tant que Takamina. C'était causer son retour à l'anonymat. Comment avait-elle fait pour briller autant après avoir causé les larmes de son idole à elle, la Takamina numéro quatre. Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais y arriver.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas faire partis de ce groupe si tu n'en fais plus partit, réussis-je à bredouiller entre deux sanglots.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Kanata, je l'ai vécu il y a six ans, moi non plus je ne pensais pas succéder à Takamina, mais regarde moi aujourd'hui, j'aime ma place, et je n'ai plus envie de partir. Mais mon heure est arrivée, et je suis contente que ce soit toi qui prennes la relève. Je serais vraiment heureuse de te laisser ma place.

Elle passa une main sur mon visage et le caressa doucement. Elle souriait tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ce visage que j'avais vu des centaines de fois lors de concerts ou d'évènements, ce visage là était aujourd'hui pour moi. J'avais envie de pleurer encore et encore.

\- Je serais honorée de suivre tes pas Takamina…

Comme mes pleures ne cessaient pas elle m'approcha d'elle et m'encercla de ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse et pleurai de plus belle. Je voulais rester dans ses bras jusqu'à m'endormir, jusqu'à oublier ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je voulais me réveiller de ce rêve cauchemardesque.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, on m'a proposé de devenir co-manager du groupe. Et je comptais bien prendre le poste. Je ne veux pas quitter cette famille, dit-elle en me caressant le haut du crâne.

\- C'est vrai ?, dis-je en relevant mes yeux vers les siens.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en baillant.

\- Oh mais je suis là à pleurer bêtement alors que tu es fatiguée ! Pardon, je vais te laisser te reposer.

J'allais me lever quand elle attrapa ma manche.

\- Reste-là, c'est moi qui t'es fait venir donc tu ne me gêne pas, et puis je n'aime pas dormir seule dans un lit que je ne connais pas…

Takamina s'allongea et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'hésitai avant de m'installer à ses côtés, sur les draps. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche, se blottit contre son bras et ferma les yeux.

\- Réveil-moi dans vingt minutes d'accord ? Je ne veux pas accaparer tout ton temps libre.

\- Les filles ont dû sortir, et puis j'ai rarement l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi, mais si tu y tiens, dans vingt minutes, promis.

Elle s'endormit extrêmement rapidement. Je la contemplais, gênée. Endormit elle était vraiment magnifique. On s'entait l'épuisement sur ses traits, elle avait cependant insisté pour parler avec moi. Cette fille était extraordinaire. Alors que je me perdais dans ma contemplation Yuko apparut en appelant Takamina, je lui intimai le silence en posant un doigt sur ma bouche lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

\- Oh désolé…, chuchota Yuko.

\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas dû la réveiller. Tu voulais quelque chose Yuko ?

\- Eum je voulais juste lui parler du prochain concert, mais ça peut attendre !

\- Je viendrai te chercher quand elle sera réveillée.

\- Merci Kanata ! Ah… Elle a toujours eu du mal à s'endormir seule loin de chez elle. Je me rappelle nos premiers moi ensemble, elle me faisait un des ses chantages pour que je dorme avec elle !, répondit Yuko en rigolant doucement.

Je ris un peu puis elle retourna sur ses pas pour ressortir de la pièce mais s'arrêta à mis chemin et pivota pour me regarder à nouveau.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Yuko à voix haute.

\- Oui, avouai-je en baissant les yeux sur Takamina toujours blottit contre mes côtes.

Yuko émit un petit rire joyeux et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Une demi-heure plus tard Takamina se réveilla. Elle bailla doucement, s'étira mais resta allonger tout en dirigeant son regard vers la pendule accrochée au mur.

\- Tu m'as laissé dormir trop longtemps, gémi-t-elle.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement paisible que je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Elle rigola légèrement et bailla une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu dois avoir mal au dos dans cette position ! s'exclama-t-elle, allonge toi un peu non ?

\- Si tu insistes…

Je pris mes aises et me posai à ses côtés. J'étais extrêmement gênée. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé m'allonger à ses côtés, combien de fois avais-je voulu qu'elle me le demande. Il y eu un long silence avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour se mettre face à moi.

\- Quand Yuko est passée tout à l'heure, elle m'a réveillée…

\- Ah, dis-je distraitement quand soudain je me rendis compte de se que cela voulait dire, tu, tu as entendu toute notre discussion ?

\- Oui…

Je me sentis devenir rouge, j'avais envie de partir, de me faire toute petite, non, j'avais envie de mourir plutôt que de penser qu'elle savait que je l'aimais. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de bafouiller une réponse ou d'essayer de me sortir de cette situation. Je vis son visage s'approcher du mien, doucement, lentement, mais surement. Sa main droite se posa sur ma joue et son regard soutint le mien. Je ne pouvais plus lâcher mon regard du sien. Puis, comme si j'étais en plein rêve, je sentis ses lèvre ses poser délicatement sur les miennes. Mes yeux restèrent grands ouverts un bon bout de temps avant de se fermer pour apprécier le baiser. Elle resta longuement sur ma bouche, lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi je crus que nous avions passé une éternité dans cette position mais cela me paraissait en même temps trop court.

\- Tu dois croire que je t'aime juste en tant que groupie, que tu n'es que mon idole…, dis-je penaude.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Kanata, je veux partager tes sentiments, les miens sont surement moins forts que ceux que tu éprouves mais je sais que tu es sincère, que tu ne m'aimes pas simplement parce que je suis Takamina, tu m'aimes moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, entièrement et totalement, je t'aime parce que tu es une personne unique et formidable.

\- On pourrait croire qu'on se ressemble toi et moi, qu'on est identique étant donné que l'on succède et succèdera la même personne, mais ce qui m'attire chez toi c'est justement ta différence. J'étais vraiment semblable et très proche de la Takamina numéro quatre, on aurait pu nous confondre, mais toi non, même à partir de l'instant où j'ai compris que tu me succèderais tu as toujours su te démarquer. J'admire ton unicité Kanata.

Elle m'offrit un énorme sourire, si beau que j'aurais pu en perdre conscience. Comme seule réponse je cherchai de nouveau ses lèvres et le capturai délicatement.

\- Je m'appelle Juri Kusanagi.

A l'écoute de son vrai nom mon cœur s'emporta, commençant à battre à tout rompre. Elle s'en rendu compte et rigola. Pour me calmer elle reposa, amoureusement, tendrement, merveilleusement, sa bouche contre la mienne. Ce baiser, je ne l'oublierai jamais.


End file.
